


Ray Palmer's Initiation Ceremony

by BookofOdym



Category: Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Barebacking, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Come Inflation, Hemipenis, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: As the newest member of the Justice League, Ray has to take part in an initiation ceremony.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Ray Palmer, Carter Hall/Ray Palmer, Hal Jordan/Ray Palmer, J'onn J'onnz/Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer/Arthur Curry, Ray Palmer/Clark Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Being the first new person to be asked to join the Justice League was a bit nerve-wracking if Ray was honest, every other person there was a founder, and they had been building up a rapport with each other for nearly a year. Worse, his main power was shrinking, and he couldn't help but worry that he would be nothing but an inconvenience to a team of beings who could bench press planets. He didn't think that he could fit in with the group, and frankly, the way that the others would be whispering among themselves every time he entered the room didn't exactly help with his issues.

It wasn't like he could resign, they had voted him onto the team, after all, and even if he wouldn't be as useful as Superman or Green Lantern or Aquaman, he still wanted to help out where he could. It was just an incredibly uncomfortable situation for him.

So he hadn't exactly been expecting it when Superman, in all his beautiful masculine glory, had approached him after a meeting one day, getting just a centimeter or two into his personal taste, not enough that anyone else would notice, but enough that Ray himself was incredibly aware of the situation.

"Doctor Palmer," Clark said, resting his hand on Ray's shoulder. Even through his costume, it felt like it radiated warmth, although that was probably a side effect of the Kryptonian's solar energy absorption abilities. "How has your first week on the team been?"

"Good!" Ray said, too starstruck by Superman talking to him to find something else to say in response. "The readings I got from that black hole put my research forward immensely, and I took on one of Hal's villain's when he was busy in space." The fact that it was the villain whose power was bringing his tattoos to life was, Ray decided, not something that needed to be brought up in this conversation. Being charged by sentient ink drawn to look like a sexy woman had not been the highlight of Ray's week.

Clark nodded along, although Ray kind of got the feeling that he wasn't really listening, even though he had been the one who'd asked in the first place. "The others were wondering..." Clark started, then trailed off, "Well, I was too..." He grunted and began his speech again. "Hal was saying something about an initiation, and the others thought it was a good idea. You don't have to, but... we wanted to welcome you to the team."

Ray cocked his head, it sounded like they were offering to go out for drinks with him, but Clark was acting incredibly strange. Deciding that the other man was probably just socially awkward, Ray nodded. "That sounds great, I was hoping to get to know everyone better."

Clark gave a relieved smile and kept his hand on Ray's shoulder as he led him to... another room, one that was completely free of furniture. Several other men were waiting for them, and Ray was slightly disconcerted by the way that all of their eyes slid towards him the moment they entered.

"Bruce isn't here?" He asked with some confusion.

"Bruce wasn't interested," Green Lantern informed him, "but that's fine, he would have been a downer anyway."

"Oh," Ray said, although he thought that it was probably for the best, he didn't think that going out for drinks with Batman would be particularly fun. The man wasn't very nice. He clapped his hands together. "Well! Let's get started!"

"Did Clark tell you what this initiation entailed?" Aquaman asked, his eyes narrowed, and Ray felt a little bit like he was being judged.

Clark hadn't told him, had he? He'd just acted really uncomfortable, and Ray had assumed they were going out for drinks. The physicist shook his head wordlessly.

"We want to fuck you, Atom," the Atlantean informed him bluntly.

The worst thing that Ray could possibly do in this situation was to blush, and he got the feeling that that was definitely what he was doing right at that moment. It wasn't that he wasn't okay with the idea of having sex with any of these men, they were all attractive, anyone would go for them, although Ray was glad that Batman wasn't interested, he seemed like he wouldn't care about anyone else in bed. But the situation was strange, and he needed a moment to think about what he should you. "Did you draw lots, or do I get to pick who goes first?"

Clark interrupted before Arthur could speak again. "Obviously you get to pick your first partner," he said, which, given the way Clark had cut the blond off, definitely meant that they had drawn lots, and furthermore, Arthur had won.

There were a lot of things to consider when choosing, and personality was the most important one of all. Arthur seemed like the type who would get rough, and given that the last time Ray had had sex with another man was in college, he wanted to try out easy mode before jumping right to expert difficulty. "Clark." He said simply.

* * *

Luckily for Ray, in a spectacular example of convergent evolution, Clark's genitalia turned out to be very similar to that of a human, if slightly larger, and Ray only had to prepare himself marginally more than he would ordinarily have to in order to take it. Also, luckily, the other men hadn't insisted on watching, they had been able to return to Clark's quarters in order to have some privacy, so Ray was spared the experience of having eyes roaming all over his naked body.

As the Atom got into position above Clark, the Kryptonian placed one hand on the small of his back to keep him steady. Slowly, Ray began to lower himself down onto the alien's cock, giving a low grunt of pain at first, as he was stretched too much too quickly. He gritted his teeth and stilled for a while, allowing himself to get used to the intrusion.

Slowly but surely, the physicist rocked on the massive cock, allowing himself to get used to its extreme size. He pressed a quick kiss to Clark's lips (which, oh no, they were probably going to have to talk about later) and sank all the way down, until the globes of his ass were pressed right up against the alien's thighs, giving a soft moan as he was stuffed full.

"You okay?" Clark asked, brushing his hand through Ray's hair. The other superhero nodded in response and started to move even faster until he was casually bouncing on the Kryptonian's cock.

Ray wasn't capable of keeping quiet, not with the way that that massive cock stretched him out and pushed up against his prostate every time he lowered himself all the way down, and soon loud moans filled the room. It was true that in space no one could hear you scream, but it wasn't like the satellite was a vacuum, and he had no doubt that the other men would be able to overhear them, no matter where they were in the structure.

Suddenly, Clark grabbed his hips, pulling him all of the way down, and he could feel the other man's cock pulsing inside him, and  a huge torrent of cum came pouring out inside him, pushing his stomach outwards as the container sought desperately to accommodate the liquid inside it. Wordlessly, Clark pulled out of him, laying the Atom down on the bed, and taking the man's own cock into his mouth.

Weakly, and still slightly dazed, Ray thrust up into the warm wet heat that engulfed him, as Clark moved his head on him. Almost too soon, Ray came inside his mouth, a rivulet of white slipping out of the corner as Superman pulled off of him.

Then Clark was gone, already stepping towards the door. "He's all yours, Arthur," Ray heard him say.


	2. Arthur

Arthur strode into the room wordlessly, with what looked like a scowl on his face, Ray wasn’t sure if that meant that he was angry or if it was just his face, the people of Atlantis just weren’t capable of smiling. They had to have evolved in a different way from humans, so maybe they had lost the use of the facial muscles that allowed them to smile. 

Still, without saying anything, the king began to strip, and Ray watched with a dry mouth as he pulled up the orange scale armor of his torso, revealing a set of rock-hard abs. The scientist licked his lips absently. “Do you want help with that?” He asked, and immediately felt humiliation wash over him at the way his voice cracked in the middle of that sentence. Arthur’s cold blue eyes swiveled over to him. 

“No,” the blond said simply, “I can do it myself.” 

So that was that then, Ray sat in complete silence, trying not to draw too much attention to himself as he watched Arthur strip off. Now that he thought about it, what were Arthur's chances of having a harem of beautiful men and women waiting for him back in Atlantis, the kind of beauties that you only saw in works of art? A no-name scientist from Ivy Town wasn’t exactly going to be any kind of rival for that. Slowly, Ray brought his hand down to cover himself, at about the same time that the Atlantean had finished pulling off his green trousers, tights? Ray wasn’t sure what to call them. 

Then. Arthur turned towards him. Ray’s eyes widened, while at the same time, the other man narrowed his own at him. 

“Why are you covering yourself up?” Arthur said as if it troubled him deeply. 

“Why do you have two?!” The Atom cried out, not even bothering to answer the question because what he saw right then was much, much more surprising. 

Because between the other man’s legs, framed perfectly by the blond curls of his public hair, were two giant dicks, alone, they wouldn’t stand up to Clark’s, but together, they were probably bigger. Thick, uncut, with a small smattering of flesh-colored scales covering the root, Ray couldn’t drag his eyes away from them. 

“Atlantean’s naturally have two,” Arthur said, gripping Ray’s arm lightly, “I think that you will find it much more pleasurable that way.” 

He began to pull the scientist’s arm up, away from his crotch, and Ray yanked it back down with a cry. “Look, I- human penises might not be as impressive you’re used to, I don’t want you to be disappointed.” 

“Palmer, I have slept with Jordan and Allen, I’m well aware of what the average human looks like,” he moved his hand upwards again, revealing Ray’s moderately sized dick. “Beautiful,” he said, gazing down at the physicist, something like warmth creeping into his eyes for the first time, “and somewhat larger than Jordan.” 

He wasn’t expecting the kiss that the king pressed against his lips, and Ray wasn’t able to keep himself from moaning when Arthur slipped a tongue into his mouth. One tongue, because he only had one tongue, not two. Was there any logic to what Atlanteans had two of? Fuck, he was getting confused. 

Ray groaned again when he felt the tip of one of the cocks rubbing up against his hole, slipping into him more easily since he had been loosened up by Clark’s member, and pumped full of his cum. Was Arthur going to fill him up too? Some depraved part of Ray wanted that, wanted to end tonight with his belly distended like a balloon. 

When Arthur started to push the second phallus in alongside the first, it was almost too much, Ray had been correct in his assessment that both penises put together were probably even thicker than Superman’s had been, and he could feel the twin cocks stretching him further than he had ever been stretched before in his life. If Ray had assumed that he would end tonight in any position that wasn’t ‘gaping,’ he would have been totally wrong. With one final push, both of the Atlantean’s dicks were fully seated inside him, and Ray’s eyes just about rolled back in his head. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, the first time one of the heads nudged against his prostate, and it was only when he saw the other man looking at him thoughtfully that he realized exactly what he was in for. 

His body was still oversensitized from his previous fucking, so when Arthur started pounding into him in earnest, he didn’t have the energy to hide his reaction in any way. His legs moved on their own, wrapping around the King of Atlantis’ waist, trying to keep his twin dicks lodged inside him at all times. Logistically the idea was stupid. He wouldn’t get much pleasure if Arthur couldn’t pull out of him at all, but his hindbrain was insistent, and it wanted to be filled all the time. It loved being stuffed full of cocks. 

That was probably concerning, but Ray was just going to have to go ahead and deal with it another day. 

The Atlantean continued to pound into him, and every word that fell from the scientist’s lips was begging to be allowed to come before one particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge, and he was left shaking on the bed as the other man continued to pound into him. Soon enough, right when the thrill of orgasm was starting to wear off, and pleasure was starting to build up again, Arthur spilled into him, filling him with even more cum. 

As Arthur pulled out, Ray’s rim was dragged with it a few millimeters, clinging to the cocks greedily, it was as if his ass wasn’t quite ready to give up on being filled yet, and even though he had orgasmed twice already, he couldn’t keep himself from begging for more. 

“We made the right choice then,” Arthur mused, running the tips of his fingers along Ray’s puffy rim, and even dipping them inside. Some cum pooled out of the Atom’s hole, and Arthur brought his fingers up to the man’s lips, who sucked the fluid off of them eagerly. “Tell me, Palmer, do you think you’ll be able to withstand something vibrating inside you for hours?”


	3. Barry

Ray and Barry had had a lot of stupid fights over the period that Ray had been a hero. Nothing serious, it wasn’t a Carter and Ollie situation, or a Carter and Ted situation, or a Carter and- okay so Ray’s best friend didn’t really get along well with that many people... it was just that Ray felt that science had lost a great mind when Barry had quit academia for good and started working for the cops. Especially given that he was the world expert in the Speed Force, there wasn’t a single scientific mind who could even access it. 

But they were friends, despite the stupid arguments, so Ray wasn’t expecting Barry to decide to use his turn to get his own back. Although he probably should have. 

He was still dazed when Barry came in, resting his hand on Ray’s waist. The Atom couldn’t even be sure if he had come in at super speed, or if Ray had been lying in one place, barely even aware of reality, for a long time. “Barry...” He whined, trying to turn to face him, only to be met with a flurry of butterfly kisses down his exposed and somewhat sweaty neck. 

“Look at you,” Barry purred, pulling back so that he could get a good look between Ray’s legs, at his gape, and the physicist couldn’t manage to get enough control over his body to slam his legs shut, and escape from that questing gaze, “you’re a wreck, all this cum is leaking out of you...” 

With that, Barry swiped a finger across Ray’s entrance, collecting some of Arthur’s semen, and brought it to his lips. He flicked out his tongue, tasting it. Ray wanted to tell him that it was unsanitary, but he found himself distracted by the fact that the sight was slightly, just a little bit... hot. 

“On the one hand,” Barry hummed, “you’re a little too fucked out, and there’s still Hal, and J’onn to go. Flash fact: J’onn has a bit of a surprise for you when it’s his turn. I’m not allowed to tell you what it is, though.” He seemed to have gotten a little distracted, forgetting that he’d started his sentence with ‘on the one hand’ and now Ray didn’t think he’d get to hear what was on the other. “Should I ride you or fuck you? What do you think?” 

Ray had absolutely no idea why Barry was asking him, he didn’t know if there were any extra rules to the game the others were playing. If Ray didn’t take all of their cocks... was there a chance that he’d be kicked off the team? He desperately did not want that to happen. “I think you should fuck me, Barry.” 

Barry hummed. “You are supposed to be the team cumdump, I think. Which is pretty funny, look at you, taking a role that isn’t purely academic.” 

Ray narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s different, I’m not-” 

“You’re right, we don’t know if you’re any good at it yet, you could still get fired.” 

Ray wanted to come up with a witty retort, but before he could, Barry had pressed the head of his cock up against his used-up hole and was shoving it in without any preamble. There was... barely any stretch anymore, Barry was smaller than both Clark and Arthur, although Ray supposed that just meant he was a size that a human being would be. Barry slipped in all the way to the hilt with ease. 

Then two soft lips were pressed against his own, and Ray almost jumped in surprise. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Barry said softly. 

“If what’s-” Ray started, only to be cut off when the Flash’s cock suddenly began to vibrate inside him. 

The sensation was almost too much, the shaking of his inner walls, combined with the feeling of the head of Flash’s cock vibrating right up against his prostate. Ray wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold out under this kind of treatment. 

Barry didn’t move at all, just kept in place, and allowed Ray to thrash on his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as first one, then another orgasm was ripped from him in the span of about six seconds. He really was oversensitized, he hoped, some small part of him was suddenly worried that this was why Jean had cheated on him. 

His third orgasm was ripped out of him in the midst of a fit of anxiety, which was... amazingly, an excellent way to distract himself from that, it was probably all the dopamine. 

It was only then that he realized that the vibrations had stopped and that Barry was bucking into him with short thrusts, the speedster grunted, and suddenly his cock pulsed, depositing even more cum inside the physicist. 

“Hm, fastest man alive?” The Atom asked, hoping that it came off as teasing, and not assholish. 

Barry pointed at him. “You shut up!” Then, after he had pulled his arm back, he pointed at Ray again: “Also, you don’t get to talk! Look down at yourself!”


End file.
